Harry Potter And The Core Of Power
by qqq
Summary: Okay, so this title sounds rather corny...Aniwae, What happens after Voldemort returns? Will the new students be able to help Harry in the defeat of Voldemort or will Harry die in the attempt to save the magical world? This is my first fanfic so be mercif
1. Harry Is Back

Harry Potter---chap 1

Disclaimer: If these characters etc. belonged to me, I wouldn't have so much time to write fanfiction, I'd be granting interviews…

**_HARRY POTTER_**

**_AND_**

**_THE CORE OF POWER_**

Chapter 1 Harry Is Back

**"Hi Harry, hi Ron, nice summer?" Hermione Granger greeted her friends with an excited air.**

******"Yeah, sure. Getting attacked by Voldemort three times is really nice. Still can't understand why Dumbledore won't let me stay with the Weasleys. So, was it fun there in China?" Harry said, looking over Hermione's shoulder to see Ron being kissed by Mrs Weasley.**

**"Yeah! It was great! We saw the—"**

**"Hiya guys! Harry, I heard that you got attacked by Voldemort, didn't ya?" Fred asked, looking excited.**

**"Yeah, what did he look like? Did he really—" George started.**

**"Oy! The train's going!" Ron shouted as he held the door open for them.**

**In a few minutes, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the last compartment. They were startled to see a boy and a girl in there (it was usually empty). **

**He was about their age. His sapphire blue eyes reflected on his wisdom. Brushing his neat brown hair out of his eyes, he gave them a huge, friendly grin. "He..he's simply gorgeous!" Hermione thought. They turned their attention to the girl. Her features were a combination of European sensuality and Chinese delicacy. Her head was crowned with thick silky black-jet hair and had lustrous dark brown eyes. **

**"Hello, Harry. I'm Jimmy Prosperi and this is my sis—Virginie Prosperi," the boy finally spoke when Harry was beginning to think that they were mute. **

**"Er…hi. This is Ron and Hermione," Harry said uncertainly.**

**"Hi, pleased to meet you," he said to Ron and Hermione. "Heard you got attacked by Voldemort, are you okay?" He asked Harry.**

**Harry was equally surprised as Ron and Hermione. Very few people dared to say Voldemort's name, besides, it was the first time they heard a Hogwarts student call the Dark lord by his name.**

**Before Harry had the chance to reply, the compartment door slid open and Malfoy came in, flanked by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.**

**"Potty and Weasel…So, the Dark lord didn't manage to kill you? That too bad…Ah, and even with the Mudblood protecting you—"**

**"Tsk…Tsk…Malfoy, your grammar has improved tremendrously since the last time I saw you. So, you're using the word Mudblood, eh? If I still remember, whose grandmother was a Mudbl-" Virginie Prosperi was speaking, advancing on Malfoy fearlessly.**

**"Fool!" He said to her. But Harry could've sworn that there was fear in Malfoy's eyes when Virginie was speaking. "C'mon," he beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Wow!" Ron said after Malfoy left, he was staring at Virginie as if she possessed some kind of power.**

**"Thanks, Virg," Jimmy smiled. Virginie just grinned back.**

**"Erm…Virginie?" Hermione said rather awkwardly.**

**"Yes?"**

**"What were you saying about Malfoy's grandmother as a Mudblood? I thought all Malfoys are pure-blood?"**

**"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in ten minutes," a voice was heard.**

**" We'd better get changed," Harry said, searching for his robes.**

**"'kay." Came all four replies.**

_A/N: How ya like my first chapter? I'm not a very good writer, but I'll give it my best shot.__J___


	2. Harry Is Mad

Disclaimer: If these characters etc

Disclaimer: If these characters etc. belonged to me, I wouldn't have so much time to write fan fiction, I'd be granting interviews…

HARRY POTTER

**_AND _**

**_THE CORE OF POWER_**

**_ _**

**Chapter 2** **HARRY IS MAD**

**"…we will now examine your horoscopes. I'll be coming around helping and guiding you," Professor Trelawney said in her usual airy-fairy way.**

**"Erm…Harry, are you alright?" Ron peered anxiously into Harry's face.**

**Harry's drooping eyelids snapped up. "Uh, where're we? No…oh no…"Harry moaned. Professor Trelawney had spotted him and she swept over to their table.**

**"Oh my, your horoscope…It's looks terrible! As I said, you were born under the dreaded influence of Mars…Raging enmity…death at an early age…betrayed by whom you consider friends…I have yet to mention that if you was born in mid-winter, you will find yourself very unlucky in several ways such as---" Professor Trelawney stared at the horoscope on Harry's table with a horrified look.**

**"Professor? This isn't my horoscope, it's Ron's." Harry interrupted.**

**Professor Trelawney looked embarrassed but said again, " Ahhh, my dear, the bad luck is even passed on to the people closest to you. Okay, class, the lesson will end here, put away your things."**

**"Harry, you haven't told me what's wrong with you. You've been acting strangely these few days. Are you okay?" Ron asked, concerned.**

**"No…I mean yes, I'm okay," Harry muttered, staring at the ground. **

**"Harry, obviously there's something wrong with you. C'mon, I'm not Hermione, I won't fuss. I'm serious, Harry, you could go to Madam Pomfrey if your scar is hurting you…"Ron insisted but was cut off by Harry.**

**"If you think there's something wrong with me, and you don't like being with me, just say so, you idiot!" Harry was shouting at the top of his voice, causing Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan to look at them in surprise.**

**" Harry! HARRY! I just found out something! Professor Lupin…he's back. So is Siri-I mean Snuffles," Hermione gasped.**

**"Really? I'm going to see them," Harry said, smiling for the first time in a few days. He, Hermione and Ron sprinted down the corridor and ---WHAM! They smashed into Professor Snape.**

**"Detention, all of you and fifty points from Gryffindor for running along corridors," Snape said silkily, brushing dust off his robe.**

**"Dammit! That stupid git! He made that rule up! Just our luck running into him," Ron stopped abruptly when Harry took off again.**

**The door burst open. What the---Harry!" Sirius exclaimed**

**"Sirius!" Harry shouted, throwing himself into Sirius' arms. When they broke apart, Harry whirled around, "Hi, Professor Lupin, long time no-oh my god!" Harry said in astonishment, staring from one to the other. It was unbelievable. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, -no, it couldn't be. It was impossible because standing right in front of him was two Professor Lupins. They were not dressed in the same robes but their eyes, skin and hair were the same.**

**"How…" Harry said weakly as he was forced to sit down by Sirius. Before Sirius could explain, the door banged open again.**

**This time, It was Ron and Hermione dragging a rather bewildered but older version of Harry. He heard Sirius gasp.**

**Confused thoughts just overwhelmed Harry. That man… he looked familiar. Was is his dad? "Nah, it couldn't be, my dad's dead, murdered by Voldemort. Professor Lupin, Sirius, Ron and Hermione were confunded by Voldemort? That's why they wanted to kill him. Voldemort…" Harry thought.**

That last thought about Voldemort drove Harry crazy in a wave of confusion and fury. The gleam of insanity filled his eyes. He ran out of the room, screaming like a maniac. . Running up to his dormitory as if a Hungarian Horntail was hot on his trail, he slammed the door behind him, startling his roommates, Dean and Seamus who quickly excited the room. Drawing the curtains around his four-poster bed, he slumped on it with tears rolling down his flustered cheeks.

**Harry somehow had lost his nerve- he couldn't remember who he was or anything. Suddenly, a thought crept into his mind- Voldemort. He killed his parents and now, Voldemort's after him. Voldemort controlled Professor Lupin, Sirius, Ron and Hermione. The only way to protect himself was to kill…them, then kill himself. It was a horrible thought but something inside his brain was forcing him to do it.**

**"Harry? Are you—" Before Ron could finish his question, Harry had his wand pointed at Ron. Ron gave him a 'you're a weirdo' look before he left the room. The door opened again and this time, Sirius' anxious face looked in. Harry's blood started to boil again. He didn't know why he was angry and he didn't care anyway.**

**"Furnunculus! Expelliarmus! Crucio!" Harry yelled every curse he could think of. Sirius was on the floor, writhing in pain and yelling. At last, Harry shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" Instead of a dazzling white stag, a black skull burst from the tip of his wand. Now, Harry pointed the wand at himself and was about to curse himself when a brilliant white light knocked him out.**

A/N: Sorrie if this chapter is confusing. Well, it's suppose to be Harry going insane, so it's like writing a lotta crazy stuff. Neva mind if you dun understand, you're not supposed to. Just remember that Harry's mad (well, at least for the time being). Please r/r! I need to know what you think!


	3. Harry Was Posessed

chap3

Disclaimer: Here is my disclaimer, short and sweet--- I OWN NOTHING!

HARRY POTTER AND 

**_THE CORE OF POWER_**

Chapter 3 Harry Was Possessed 

**Harry knew he was conscious. He opened his eyes to find himself on a bed in the hospital wing. He rubbed his forehead then frowned. But still couldn't remember what he was doing there. Then, he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice, "he was possessed, Remus, that's why he attacked Sirius and—"**

**"How about the Imperious curse?" Professor Lupin interrupted.**

**"I've already considered that, but the way Harry was acting—he could not have been controlled by the Imperious curse. I suspect he was possessed by Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore's little speech aroused a few gasps.**

**On hearing his name being mention, Harry leaned forward. He could see Hermione and Ron through the crack in the curtains. **

**"But Professor Dumbledore, how did you-know-who possess Harry? He couldn't have you know just jump into his body and—I mean, it says there in the book 'Ways of Possession of a Human Body' that a human body can be possessed in different ways but—"Hermione's voice rang out.**

**"For once you should keep your mouth shut, Granger. Headmaster, I advice you to expel Potter for using the Cruciatus curse. As it is illegal, the Ministry may want to arrest him— a couple of years in Azkaban may—"But Professor Snape was interrupted by Professor Mcgonagall.**

**"Really, Severus, Potter was possessed, you—"**

**Once again, Snape spoke up in his oily voice, "Any proof?"**

**"Good point Severus, we may have no proof but you just pointed out something. Harry is a fifth year, Severus, he has not been taught how to use the Cruciatus curse. Besides, the black skull that immerged from Harry's wand was indeed the Dark Mark. Harry couldn't have conjured up the Dark Mark unless he was a Death Eater. We may not have proof but many people have witnessed Harry's closeness to Sirius. He would never attack Sirius unless he was possessed," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.**

**"He may have learnt the Cruciatus curse from someone," Snape was looking particularly at Professor Lupin, "besides, Black is still a convicted criminal…" He said the name 'Black' with a look of loathing.**

**"Ah, Severus, you have not heard…" Someone whose voice Harry could not recognize said.**

**"Heard what, Lupin?" Snape spat.**

Lupin? He only knew one Professor Lupin. Why did his voice sound so weird?

**"That a disgusting slimeball is gonna eat slugs if he makes another crack about Harry," Harry saw Ron whisper to Hermione.**

**"Weasley! Deten—" Snape started, his eyes flashing menacingly.**

**"Peter Pettigrew was caught. He was found lying unconscious on Knockturn Alley. Why Severus, I'm surprised you didn't know, it was all over the papers. Now Sirius is a free man," Professor Lupin said.**

**"How come I never knew? I read the papers everyday," Snape growled.**

"'Cause he a stupid git," Hermione whispered to Ron whose face was contorted in a look of trying control his laughter.

"No," he said, weak with suppressed laughter, "Fred and George enchanted his Daily Prophet to one that they wrote. It was called Bouncing Ferret Times and there was a list of all the ugly gits in Hogwarts. There was Snape and Malfoy but you should've seen Snape's face when--" Ron whispered back but stopped abruptly when he noticed the bemused look on Dumbledore's face. 

"Go on," Professor Dumbledore said, still wearing that bemused look, "I'm sure Severus would want to hear your account of this erm… interesting situation."

"Er…okay," Ron said, hardly daring to glance at Professor Snape, "it was like this…"

When Ron had finished, Harry stole a look at Professor Snape who looked as if he could kill. Harry giggled loudly.

**Professor Lupin emerged from the curtains with…his double? "Harry! You're awake. How are you?" But noticing that Harry was staring at his double, Professor Lupin announced, "I believe we have not made the proper introductions. Harry, this is Professor Remolius Lupin, your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." **

**"He's my twin," he added after sometime.**

**"Why am I in the hospital wing? What happened? Why can't I remember what happened? Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. Obviously, he was very confused and upset.**

**"You mean you can't remember anything? Not one single thing?" Hermione said with a quizzical look.**

**"Harry, do you want to see what happened?" Professor, Dumbledore fixed his penetrating blue eyes on Harry.**

**He nodded.**

**"All right. But first, I must warn you to take it easy. Remus, would you do it?" Dumbledore continued.**

"Sure," Remus answered. Out of his wand, he conjured up a screen. Soon, Harry was lying back, watching this mini 'movie'. 

**"No… What's happening? None of these happened. And… My dad? He's dead… All those… I did those things?" Harry thought in horror.**

**"My god! Sirius! It can't be!" Harry accidentally blurted out.**

**"Harry, have you really no recollection of what happened? If you don't, it's most likely that you were possessed," Dumbledore said gently.**

**Harry was in shock. "Sirius… Sirius, where's Sirius?" Harry said in a barely audible voice.**

**"He's er… recuperating," Professor Lupin said.**

**"Harry, do me a favor---don't worry Sirius and get some rest, okay?" Ron said, looking concerned.**

**"Yeah, okay," Harry said, although not feeling very tired.**

**"Good."**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_A/N: Hiya fellas! Look, I apologize for not updatin' and stuff but been really busy with homework and stuff. Thanks for your reviews:_**

**_ _**

**_Mollie KL: Thanx for liking me story so far---I'll try to keep meself in your good books…_**

**_Sarah Black: Want more…this is for you!_**

**_Crystallina Potter: Thanx for luvin' it!_**

**_Rebecca: Hope you're not dead yet._**

**_Uglyfish21 and pkchampion: Don't worry about caps-lockin' your review, Harry's not insane now._**

**_SEEKER_2000...who thought she was signed in but FF.net disagrees: You do sound like you like Oliver Twist… _**

**_fran: Don't you like weird stories? *pretends to look hurt* Never_**

**_mind me…_**

**_NaggergurlExtreme******: Hurray! I made you confused! (someone tell me I'm crazy pleez)_**

**_ChildOfDestiny: I like singing and I like Remus too! (though Sirius's more cool…)_**

**_kitty_shake: Maybe we were meant to be! (ignore me)_**

**_Lily gurl @---:Hope you're not confused now…*grin*_**

**_Alejandro Tedesco: you a writer? Cool! I tried e-mailing you but the e-mail bounced back. If you're readin' this, e-mail me a copy of your story pleez…_**

**_And…last but not least…_**

**_~*~Hermione~*~ _****_!!!_**

**_~*~Hermione~*~: Ya haven't reviewed in a long time (less than a week) Well, supposed you're holidaeing somewhere out there… Say 'hi' to yourself for me! (ignore me)_**

**_ _**

**_Anione watched 'Pearl Harbor' the movie? Awesome, isn't it? I loved it! Though Danny shouldn't have died… I'm not saying I'm in love with him or wat…WARNING: I'm not a gay… Just like his personality. _**

**_ _**

**_This author's note's long isn't it? By the way, feel free to e-mail me… I haven't any virus to send to you now… Gotta go!_****__**

****

****


	4. IMPORTANT!!!

Hey guyZ

Hey guyZ! I'm leaving FF.net for good. If ya want to continue reading my fic, It will be renamed 'Happiness in The Midst Of Death'. 'b@nAn@bo@+m@n' will write it. bye!


End file.
